Individuals often seek ways to stay cool when exposed to elevated ambient temperatures. For example, staying cool and maintaining body temperature is essential in climates of extreme heat, for example, within desert regions and even seasonal environmental regions during peak summer months. Dynamic activities for even a short period of time amid such conditions can be dangerous if the individual fails to maintain body temperature and/or remain hydrated. While the body provides its own natural cooling mechanism through sweating, which at the skin surface provides cooling as the sweat evaporates, the body can become overheated if it is exposed to excessive heat and/or exerted at elevated activity rates for extended periods of time. What is needed is a personal cooling misting system to compliment the body's natural cooling.
While cooling misting systems are known in the art, the state of the art fails to provide for a personal cooling misting system that provides for all of the following; compactness, easy portability by a user, passive, and controllable. A unique solution and disclosed herein is a personal misting system that comprises all of the above features, and the system may be further programmable to accommodate various conditions and users. The system disclosed herein overcomes the above noted downsides to the current state of the art and its disadvantages; particularly non-conventional, bulky and oversized, and/or manually operated misting systems.